Valentine
by sleeping awake21
Summary: This story is old! Be for-warned. Just a small Valentines day drabble. Very OOC. Like I said, it's old. (Will be taken down soon.)


Alois's POV

As I walked down the corridor, I couldn't help overhearing Claude speaking to Hanna. He said, "With tomorrow being Valentines day, I am truly worried of how Alois feels on days like this..." I thought to my self, I'll show him. As I continued walking, I pondered the possibilities of what I could do. So many options, so little that work... With a sigh, I was going to give up...

Ciel's POV

"Sebastian!" I yelled. I wasn't enjoying this day at all. Too much work and the like. Almost that day, I thought. "Yes, My lord?" he replied. "Steep me some tea.", I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. He asked me if I was alright, and I replied, "Yes. Everything is wonderful." He began walking away, and on his way out, He said, "If that is all, I must be going now." I stared at his back until he disappeared completely from the room

Alois's POV

As I walked I had a great idea. I know! I'll Have a Valentines day ball! I ran back down to Claude and Told him That I was having a ball and to invite everyone I knew. He gave me a strange look, but said yes anyway. I was elated. What's better than to have a good old ball to raise my spirits~! This will be wonderful, and Ciel will finally be mine! I walked to the sitting room to alert the servants. As I told them of my plans, they looked at me as if i were bleeding. I told them to get their lazy asses up and to get to work preparing the library for a ball. I sat and smiled. Later that day...

Ciel's POV

Sebastian approached me with a letter in his hand. He gave me the letter and I opened it. It read, Hello dear Ciel, You have been invited to a Valentines day ball at the TRANCY MANOR!? What kind of joke is this? I asked Sebastian. Quoth Sebastian, Ciel, I do believe that Attending this ball will greatly raise your social status. With a glare, I told him to prepare me for the ball... The next day...

Alois's POV

This is going to be so much fun, I thought to my self as I spun around the room. I danced about jumping and twirling for what seemed like forever. I walked out of the room and to the sitting room to alert the servants. The ball will be starting in one hour~! That hour went by like a whir. Soon, It was time To open the doors and start the music. As I did, I felt some uneasy feeling come over me, and I sat on the ground holding my stomach wondering what the hell happened.

Ciel's POV

The ride to the manor was ling and boring, for all Sebastian talked about was how to behave and how to act at certain times. When I arrived, Claude escorted Sebastian and I to the ballroom. There were people every were and the volume of the room was Atrocious. I motioned for Sebastian to leave as I walked to the back corner and sat down. I wanted this whole thing to end. I clearly didn't have a partner and I was bored as hell. I leaned back against the wall and sighed, wondering how much more of this night I could take. Then, I saw a figure approaching me.

Alois's POV

I debated approaching him, but I did anyway. I knelt down before him, and asked him if I could speak to him in Private. Without him answering, I dragged him behind me till we came to the garden. I sat, and motioned him to do the same. he stood with his arms crossed. I took his hand and pulled him down with me. He tried to hit me, but I held him back. I took his hands in mine, and asked, Ciel, will you be my Valentine?

Ciel's POV

I didn't know what to say. In shock, I replied, w-what? he repeated the question, and I pulled him close to me and kissed his cheek. Of course I will. Me and only me. We hugged for a long time and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I stood up and led him back to the ball room. As I walked by with my arm around Alois, Sebastian stared at me and raised his eyebrow. I just smiled and looked straight on, every once and a while, stealing looks at Alois.

Alois's POV

I can't believe it. He said yes! He led me back to a table, and we sat and chatted until Claude pulled me away in disgust. He asked me what the hell came over me. I replied, I love him. Nothing came over me. I turned and walked back to Ciel. I put my arm around him and we talked and talked until we came to silence.

Ciel's POV

I was having a wonderful time I nuzzled into his chest, and suddenly, the music stopped. Claude said in a loud voice, I will play a slow song now so grab a partner and come to the floor. With that, he put on a slow beautiful song and left the stage area. Alois stood up, and asked me If he could have this dance. I replied yes, took his hand, and we spun to the middle of the floor.

Alois's POV

I put my hands on his hips and he put his hands on my shoulders. We swayed, perfectly in tune. We danced till the song ended, and another song came on. We chatted in the back for a while and danced in the middle for a while when I heard a clash of thunder. I stopped moving completely and turned to Claude, who stopped the music and said, "Due to the inclement weather I must end this ball early." I looked to Ciel, who gave me a sympathetic glance.

Ciel's POV

Alois looked around, and another clash of thunder sent him running dragging me along. I wondered what went wrong. He pulled me to his room, slammed to door and fell to the ground, crying. I sat down next to him and held him, telling him that it would be alright. Claude entered the room, and I told him to get out. As I tried to calm Alois down, he began telling me of his past and I began to understand why he was who he was.

Alois's POV

As I cried and spilled everything I knew, I felt better overall. I gradually stopped crying and just sat in silence. Sebastian walked in and told Ciel to come with him to leave. But to my surprise, He Told him no and ordered him to let him stay. Sebastian left the room. He told me that he wouldn't leave me. We talked for a while and I began to feel drowsy and yawn every few seconds.

Ciel's POV

He yawned and I asked him if he wanted to go to bed he said if I didn't mind. I said I didn't. He asked If I would sleep with him. I said yes and walked to the corner. He went to his dresser and tossed me a pair of pajamas. I smiled and changed into them. I crawled into his bed, and waited for him to finish changing. When he did, He crawled under the covers close to me.

Alois's POV

We cuddled under the covers and held each other. As we were falling asleep, I asked him if he truly loved me. He kissed my lips and I kissed him back. We hugged for the longest time, and only after that did he reply, "Does that answer your question, Sweetheart?" I blushed and replied"Yes, my dear." We fell asleep holding each other, Smiling.


End file.
